Realizing
by The Reading Aeris
Summary: John goes out on a date and Sherlock thinks on it, they will discover that the other likes them and will eventually get the courage to go out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters, just the plot.

* * *

John was going out on another date.

He came home from the surgery and headed straight up to his room to change out of his clothes and collect a fresh set, then down to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Sherlock was curled up on the sofa, his back to the room, but he didn't need to see John to know what the older man was doing. He knew every footfall, every sigh, every movement that his flatmate made as intimately as he knew his own heartbeat. He also knew the exact sounds of John preparing for a date with yet another silly female: John humming to himself, the sound of the shower (three minutes and forty-five seconds, just a quick wash since he had showered that morning), the tap of the razor on the side of the porcelain sink as he shaved, even the sounds of him dressing and tying his shoes (foot on top of the closed toilet lid as he did the laces on his nicer brown brogues).

Sherlock knew every sound, and he hated them all.

He hated what the sounds meant. He hated that John would be spending his time with someone who was not Sherlock, someone who possessed a far inferior intellect, who could never hope to know John even a fraction as well as Sherlock did. He hated that John would likely not be home that night; hated even worse that there was a chance that John would bring his date back here, and then there would be more sounds - sounds that would send Sherlock to his room, pulling a pillow over his ears so he didn't have to hear the flavor-of-the-month coax those delicious, wanton sounds out of John that only he, Sherlock, should ever be allowed to hear.

He hated himself for being a coward, the night of their first case.

If Sherlock hadn't been so quick to dismiss the doctor's fumbled attempt to proposition him when they were on the stakeout at Angelo's, maybe John wouldn't feel such a primal need to seek companionship elsewhere. Then again, John was pretty consistent in maintaining that he wasn't gay - but "not gay" didn't necessarily mean 100% straight, either. Sherlock knew that John cared about him, even though the younger man knew that he was one of the most unlovable people on the planet (he had a pretty generous sample size to prove that particular theory). And despite his efforts to quash those inconvenient feelings, he had grown to care for John as well, more than he ever thought would be possible for a sociopath like him. Now he remembered why he shoved those feelings so far down inside himself for so long: it hurt like hell when they weren't reciprocated.

John emerged from the bathroom. Sherlock heard his flatmate's - his friend's - footfalls through the kitchen and into the sitting room. He could smell the particular cologne John usually reserved for dates, layered over the more familiar scents of John's shampoo, body wash, deodorant, and a scent that was just John. The younger man sighed and curled up tighter on the sofa, pulling his blue dressing gown around his lanky frame. He heard John stop next to the sofa, start to say something, hesitate, start again.

"I'm off to meet Jeanette, don't wait up. And don't blow up the flat while I'm gone." Sherlock grumbled in reply, refusing to turn over. He was momentarily startled, though, when he felt John's hand on his shoulder, a brief comforting squeeze before the doctor let go and walked over to the coat rack. He heard John shrug into his Haversack jacket and open the sitting room door. "Call me if you need anything," John called over his shoulder, closing the door behind him.

Sherlock pulled his knees up to his chest. He swallowed against the tightness building in his throat, and the salty prickle in the corners of his eyes, shut tight to block out the world.

"I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine nor their universe, just the plot.

AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't sleep and this is what I came up with.

* * *

John didn't like leaving Sherlock alone, especially for the airheads he went out with, but the man had made it clear that night at Angelo's that he didn't want a relationship so John tried to distract himself. He found that it didn't work as well as he could hope, this night worse than the others due to how Sherlock was acting and John feeling a need to wrap the genius in a hug and just hold him tight.

Jeanette seemed to notice this and she didn't like it, she tried many times to get his full attention but failed. After desert Jeanette called a cab and left, saying that she didn't like being treated that way, John hardly noticed as he paid for the meal and called his own cab to head home.

John entered the flat as quietly as he could, slipping off his shoes and jacket, he noticed Sherlock in the same position as when he left but the man's shoulder's seemed slightly more relaxed so the doctor assumed he was actually asleep.

John went over to his flatmate and just stared for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing the man's cheek. "I'm sorry and I hope that maybe one day you'll like me the way I do you," he whispered, unsure why he did. John quickly headed up to his room, feeling embarrassed for what he did even when he was positive that Sherlock was asleep and could not have heard him.

John didn't notice that the genius sat up and touched his cheek as soon as he was in his room or the genuine smile that blossomed on Sherlock's face. Then again, John didn't notice a lot of things.

* * *

Also, if anyone has any idea for this story, feel free to share.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot, deal with it. I also make no money from this work.

**AN: **Who needs sleep? I don't, so my lovely readers get another, short, chapter. I'm also thinking of going into other characters, that would make them longer, but I would like all of your opinions on that, and anything you would like to happen in this little fic.

* * *

The next day Sherlock was incredibly happy, he now knew that John returned his feelings and might go out as a couple. He just had to word it right, which might be a little tricky.

John came down the stairs, dressed to go to work but still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to a smiling Sherlock making coffee and tea.

"Uh, Sherlock? What are you doing?" John cautiously entered and started to make some toast.

"I am making you coffee and myself some tea." Sherlock proudly presented the coffee to John as the toast finished toasting.

"Why?" He was growing suspicious of his flatmates random kindness and briefly thought that the man wasn't completely asleep last night before dismissing it and assuming the detective did something. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Sherlock turned around and smirked to himself, "yet," he murmured quietly. He grabbed his tea and leaned on the counter to watch John drink the coffee and toast with jam. He could tell the doctor didn't believe him but the shorter male had overslept that morning and could not stay to question the other.

"I'll find out, Sherlock," John said over his shoulder as he quickly finished and left for work. Sherlock watched his bum as he walked away before going to lie on the couch and plot how to get John on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have to deal with ti not being mine.

**AN:** Another chapter for my readers, which I am surprised at the amount of Is someone bribing you to read my little story?

* * *

John quickly made it to the hospital, trying not to think of what Sherlock did and focus on his job. He slowed down a little, greeting the usual people before realizing that today he was supposed to do paperwork. The man groaned as he sat down and plopped his head on the desk. After a moment he sighed and sat up, getting to work and hopping something came up to get him out of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Greg Lestrade was doing some paper work of his own and he noticed a few complaints that were apparently lost before, they were about Anderson and Donovan, he called those two into his office. They came in a few minutes later, making him a little irritated.

"Yes?" Donovan asked, impatience in her voice as Anderson stood a little behind her, wondering why they were there.

"I have several complaints about you two, the first is your behavior to a few of people who work here, care to explain?"

Anderson shifted uneasily while Donovan crossed her arms, "Are you talking about the fags?"

"Yes I am, and you are not to use that language here," Lestrade glared at her, getting tired with the way she's been acting and already planning to suspend her.

"I don't know why they complained, I just said the truth." Donovan smirked.

"The complaints are about you using foul, derogatory language and calling them horrible names, why?" He was looking through the paper, trying to find the suspension forms.

"I was not. I was just telling them the truth, just like I tell the freak the truth," she was a little confused as to why Lestrade was making such a big deal out of this.

"Fine, moving on. There have been complaints about you and Anderson having sex in various places, your side of it?"

Anderson cleared his throat and looked down, ashamed, "I'm afraid that those are true." He got smacked upside the head for that.

"No, no they are not true." Donovan was glaring at both men. Anderson shrank back a little and nodded.

"Fine, but you are both suspended until further notice." He found and filled out the correct things.

"What?" "You can't do that!" Anderson and Donovan spoke at the same time.

"I can and I did, now go," He stood and handed them their notices, filling the copies away.

Anderson just sighed and accepted it, walking out to go home. Donovan snatched her paper and stormed out.

Lestrade sat back down and rubbed his eyes, glad that he wouldn't have to put up with them for a while.

* * *

John soon finished out his work day full of paper work and was glad he'd also finished the paperwork, he was grinning as he got ready to leave. As he was going out the door he got a text from Sherlock, he sighed as he read it. -We are going to have dinner at Angelo's. Come immediately. SH- He wondered why Sherlock wanted to go out to dinner right after his admittedly late shift, but he called a cab nonetheless and headed to the restaurant.


End file.
